From My Point Of Veiw
by Gemini Star01
Summary: Pretty simple. An Owikawa child tells the story from her side of it.


This just appeared one day in the back of my head. I hope you like it, I've worked very hard on it, even if the ending stinks.. 

****

Disclaimer: I, like every other person here on this site, do not in any way own Digimon.

****

From My Point Of View 

I stand at the edge of the river. The wind blows my long, black hair back into my dark eyes. The papers flutter in my hands. My stories. My poems. My dreams.

I throw them into the river.

Every page, every verse, every letter and scratch of ink, runs down the soaking wet pages as they float quickly down the fast-moving river. The water turns around them turns a strange black color. A bit of it stains my hands. All that's left of my dreams.

I stink. My writing was never good. I could never become a writer I wanted to be. I'm just not good enough.

I turn and walk slowly back to the road, head down. "It was a stupid dream." I tell myself. "It was just dumb to ever believe I was good enough to make it."

A truck pulls up in front of me and stops. I look up as a strange woman in red clothes, with long, white hair, steps out of the front. "Now now, dear." she says, "You look upset. I know just how to cheer you up. You're heard of Ken Ichijogi, haven't you?"

"Ken Ichijogi?" my heart jumps. "He's that kid genius and sports star, right? What about him?"

"What would you say if I told you we could give you that same power?" she said, leading me over to the back.

"You can do that?"

"Certainly."

This new voice is deep, and it comes from the back of the truck. A man steps out from it. His skin is an oddly pale color and his hair is long and black. He's wearing a black trench coat "W-who are you?"

"My name is Owikawa Yukio." he says by way of introduction. "I can give you that power. All you have to do now is get into the truck."

He holds out his hand to help me aboard. It's about five times larger than mine. I think about it for a moment. To be smart and strong, for once in my life. To stop being laughed at, to stop the teasing. To find a dream I can really fulfill, this time around.

My mind's made up. I step into the truck.

~ * ~ * ~

The truck slides to another stop. I've been in here for a day. But I don't care. We've been stopping this whole time, picking up more and more children like me. We all want the power, the strength, and the glory of something Owikawa calls a 'Dark Spore'.

The doors open. Usually I don't know the kids, but when I see this one I know this is the moment I've been waiting for.

Ken Ichijogi climbs into the truck with us.

"You'll never get away with this!" one of the other kids behind him calls.

Arukenimon, the strange woman I met before, steps into the truck behind him. The door closes and the truck starts back up.

"We made a deal, but you double crossed me!" Ken almost shouts.

Owikawa hasn't shown himself yet. He's kneeling behind me and the other kids. "Sorry, it's a bad habit." Arukenimon says with a laugh.

"You promised to let these kids go free!"

"Oh, that." Arukenimon waves it off. "Well I hardly think it's necessary. To you little twerps, I mean, kiddies, want to go home?"

Home? Yeah right. This is what I've longed for my whole life, every cell in my body is straining for that spore, that strength, that power that is buried deep in his neck and soon, oh so soon, shall be planted inside of me as well.

Owikawa introduces himself to Ken. After a long while of talking, he has the boy tied. "What do you want with me?" Ken demands, "You must have some reason for keeping me tied up like a pretzel!"

"There is a Dark Spore buried deep inside your body. I'm going to borrow some of it to implant in these kids. Just pretend you're a box of cereal. And I'm scanning your bar code."

He grabs Ken by the shoulder and wrenches him around. Holding the machine to the back of his neck, he presses the button.

Ken lets out a strangled cry. His dark eyes, eyes that look almost exactly like mine, slowly begins to close. Before he collapses I catch two words: "Davis…Wormmon…"

He collapses. Owikawa turns to us. "Who would like to go first?"

A boy walks up and willingly bends over. The machine is pressed to the same space on the back of his neck and the button is pressed again. The boy grins. It must be nice. Now he has the power.

He collapses. More and more kids go, doing the same thing. Finally, it's my turn.

As I lean forward, I hear Ichijoji's weak voice, "No…He's just trying to trick you, can't you see? You don't want to be like me!"

I don't listen to him. The machine is pressed to my neck and I close my eyes. He presses the button and a sudden shock of pain zaps the back of my neck. For a split second, I felt a blast of hot pain. Then, a gentle, cold, familiar feeling.

The feeling of power.

That's the last thing I feel before everything goes black.

Somebody shakes me awake. The truck is sitting on its side. The one who woke me up is Owikawa. "Remember this place, children. Someday I will call you all back here." The he, Arukenimon and Mummymon run off, followed closely by Ichijoji and his friends.

The police come to investigate the monsters. They drive me and the others home. I get hugged and cried over by papa. "I thought I'd never see you again, oh honey, I was so worried! And after loosing your mother, I never thought…"

"I'm fine Dad." I groan as he pulls me tight. "Please, I'm okay."

~ * ~ * ~

The next day, I finished all my homework for winter break easily. It was simple, the Dark Spore had taken affect immediately. "I can't believe it, honey, that's amazing." my father says, astounded. "I knew you were smart, but this is incredible!"

_"That's thanks to the Dark Spore, you fool." _I think._ "No longer will I stand in the shadows of others, this is my chance to rise into the spotlight and be the greatest of them all!"_

Over the next week I become more powerful, knocking a hole in the fence while I practiced soccer, and the more power I receive, the more annoying and insect-like the rest of the world becomes.

One day, two of the kids that had been with Ichijogi appear at our door. One has blonde hair and a floppy white hat, while the other is shorter and had a bowl-shaped hair cut. Dad's out at the newspaper office, so I answer the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you Makina Lamino?" the blonde kid asks.

"Yeah." I snap, "What about it?"

"We need to talk to you about that Dark Spore." the little kid says.

"Oh, that." I wave my hand, "I'm happy with it. I'm finally smart and powerful. After being a weak nobody for my whole life, this is heaven on Earth."

"You don't understand." the tall kid insists. "Owikawa tricked you. That spore is dangerous."

"Power isn't everything." the little kid points out.

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to tell me that what _is_ everything is having friends and a family that loves you, right?" I roll my eyes "Give me a break, that's the corniest thing I've heard in a long time. Where'd you two come from, one of those annoying after school specials? All that's important to me is power, and now, thanks to the Dark Spore I can finally get it! Now if you little insects will excuse me, I have work to do."

"But wait a minute…" the blonde kid begins.

"Look, just get off my lawn before I call the cops." I snap, slamming the door in his face.

~ * ~ * ~

I stand on the bridge in Heighten View Terrise. The other kids began to gather as well. Soon, we knew what would happen. We had reached our perfection, and now it was time to enter the Ultimate Paradise. It was time for us to go to the Digital World!

Owikawa and his friends appeared. "Children, come to me." he said, "It is time for harvest."

I walk up with the others. We stand in a circle around Owikawa.

"You better not touch those children!" Ken Ichijogi calls.

He and his friends had appeared. Owikawa laughs. "I'm afraid I have no choice." he says, "You see, the roots of the Dark Flowers are spreading like wild fire and if I don't remove them before the growth cycle is complete all these children will turn into dark trees!"

"Is he serious?" an older blonde-haired kid asks. 

"I'm not sure." Ichijogi mutters, "That's not what happened with me. But can we really afford to take the chance?"

"Yours was the original so it was able to live within you without destroying you, but the ones in these children are only copies, so they're imperfect and it seams that they're completely taking over!"

"How could you do such a thing?" the little kid with the bowl-shaped hair cut demands.

"They wanted the spore, ask them."

Wanted the spore? Of course I wanted the spore! This was the best thing that could ever happen to me! They talk for a while longer, and Owikawa reveals what he is going to do.

"My dream is finally coming true!" he calls as he finished, "Oh, Heroki, I wish I could have brought you with me! Now, children, let's open the gate! 'Boys and girls, boys and girls, let's go to the Digital World!"

We begin to sing. None of us can carry a tune very well, but we knew it would work. The strange kids with Digimon begin to move towards Owikawa as he opened the gate. We run in, into the Digital World.

I ran around the fields. This was like a wonderful dream, the Digital World! Paradise!

"We're here! We're here! The Digital World is near!"

One of the smaller boys lets out a cry. "What's the matter with you?" Owikawa demands.

"This is wrong!" the boy calls, "It's just wrong! This isn't the Digital World!"

"What are you talking about, of course it's the Digital World!"

A mouth appears in the sky. It's fanged and purple-lipped, and big enough to swallow us all whole. "You can forget about the Digital World, Owikawa." it says. "It's gone now, and you will never see it again, even in your dreams!"

I fall to the ground in shock. "No…" I whisper, beginning to cry, "No…this isn't possible! I wanna go to the Digital World!" I bust into tears with the other children.

"Yes, cry. You are doomed. For you have entered a world of despair where your souls will be consumed by darkness. And there is no place for you to hide nor hope for you to escape!"

We burst into tears again. The mouth revealed what it was Myotismon, that it had invaded Owikawa's body and it took his form. As Arukenimon and Mummymon battle the strange children, the other children and I fall under hypnosis. That was the last thing I remember until several hours later…

I awake. Owikawa is all but dead. Arukenimon and Mummymon were gone. And Myotismon had become MaloMyotismon. The other children and I gathered at the hole between the worlds to watch the huge crowd of DigiDestined fight.

"I knew it." one of them out there isn't a DigiDestined. She's another Owikawa kid, a friend of mine, the one who's spore bloomed early, Nyoko. "We were never really meant to be the DigiDestined. We're not good enough."

"What do you mean?" the red haired girl next to her asks.

"Well, we don't have partner Digimon like you guys do." we say. "And we're tainted. All of us still carry the Dark Spore inside of us. Because of them, all we have to look forward to is more pain."

A brown-haired girl gasps. "Oh no, the darkness is returning!"

"Yes!" MaloMyotismon laughs, "Yes, just keep thinking that way, my children!"

"It doesn't matter if you don't have partner Digimon!" shouts a DigiDestined with his hair held back by goggles. "It doesn't matter if you're not DigiDestined! You don't need any of that to have a really meaningful life!"

"That's easy for you to say, you have a Digimon."

"What about your hopes, your dreams?"

"I think they're gone…"

"Or been taken away…"

Again I see the black water and soaked pages, my work and dreams, rushing down the river and out of my life. "It's all gone…" I whisper.

"Jeez, could you kids be any more negative? No one can take away your dreams but you, by giving up on them!"

"Well, what's your dream?" I ask curiously.

He seams a little taken aback. "Well…I wanna open a noodle cart!"

Several of his friends have interesting reactions. "What's wrong with that? I wanna make the best noodles in the world!"

Ichijogi grins. "That's great Davis."

Nyoko blushes. "Actually…I always wanted to be…a kindergarten teacher…"

Davis smiles. "Me too!" the brown-haired girl laughs, smiling at Nyoko.

Davis turns back to us. "How 'bout you?"

The youngest boy smiles. "A baseball player!"

MaloMyotismon lets out a scream as his arm disappears. "I've always wanted a bakery, I love the smell of fresh bread."

"I've always dreamed of being a writer and getting one of my stories on the best seller lists." I say, so quietly I'm not sure anyone really heard me.

With another scream, MaloMyotismon's legs disappear. "I always wanted to draw comic books, but everyone used to laugh at me, so I gave up on it."

MaloMyotismon's main body disappears. "I get it…" the young boy says, "We all had dreams but some how got the idea that they were useless. Right?"

"Yeah! You can't let other people talk you out of your dreams!" Davis says happily.

"I wish…" Nyoko says with a smile, "That we hadn't wasted so much time with giving up."

A DigiDestined girl with purple hair and glasses laughs. "It's never too late to go out and make you dreams come true!"

"Do you think that even kids like us can make our dreams come true?"

"Absolutely!"

"Absolutely, for real?!" we ask, happiness bubbling up inside of me like a fountain.

"Absolutely, for real." the huge crowd of DigiDestined chorus.

I get so excited that I hug the girl next to me, the one who wanted a bakery. "I feel so much better now!" she laughs.

"I feel like I could do, anything!" one of the older boys says, climbing into the Digital World. We all clamber in after him.

The blonde-haired boy smiles. "You can, if you believe in yourself!"

"We do! We do believe!"

Something suddenly glows at our feet. Were stare down in amazement as several little, tiny Digimon appear around us. "Hi guys!" they chirp. "Aren't you glad to meet your partner Digimon?"

A little white ball bounces into my hands. "I'm SnowBotamon! It's nice to meet you!" it pipes.

There's a glow in my hand. I lift it up to reveal a small piece of molded plastic. "A-A Digivice? For me?"

Nyoko sighs. "It's amazing."

"What's amazing is how smart a handsome guy like me can be!" Davis grins.

The purple-haired girl winks at me. "Not to mention humble."

A scream from MaloMyotismon brings us all to attention. He's turned into nothing more than black smoke. "Come on everybody!" a creature called Imperialdramon shouts, "Use your Digivices and we'll get rid of this pesky darkness forever!"

I thrust my Digivice out, hold SnowBotamon in my other hand. The others around me do the same thing. The glow from our Digivices creates a cannon, which Imperialdramon grabs and fires and immense attack. With one last scream, MaloMyotismon is gone forever.

Everyone around us is smiling, happy, laughing. Something tells me, deep inside, that all is right, at last.

The wind blows past me, carrying a small piece of paper in it. I catch it in one hand and take a look at it. I smile. It's one of my own pages, from one of my stories. Through running ink and stained-black pages, I can read the final line in it:

_And so their adventure had not come to an end, but in truth, was only beginning…_


End file.
